Ouran Highschool Host Club Changes for the Better or the Worse?
by Celestic Rose13
Summary: The Host Club thinks of letting girls join in, Will this be for the better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

~~This is my first story i've written... uhm... please don't be really rude if i'm horrible at this. :P~~

On one expectantly normal day in the host club, everything was just the same. All the Customers had already left, and Kyoya had taken note that having only girl customers had begun to make them lose money. For example, when the girls became less interested in them, or when they get a boyfriend, they loose guests. Lately, Kyoya had been considering inviting girls to join the host club, but had not found good candidates for it yet.

It was a pretty normal day to begin with, and it seemed to be ending well as well. Honey was eating cake, hugging Usa-chan as he ate. Tamaki was fantasizing over Haruhi, like usual, and the twins would tease him about it. Honey's cousin, Emi, was supposed to be visiting as well. She had just won an ice skating tournament, and after a year of being apart from her cousin, was finally coming to see him again.

The only thing abnormal about today was what was about to be coming.

Celest, an honor student like Haruhi, was running down the halls, away from two bullies. Sure, bullies were rare in Ouran High School, but there still were some. Celest has long, blonde, flowing hair, and blue cat-like eyes. She looked fairly innocent as well, Why would those bullies wish to pick on her?

Those bullies had picked on her about her long hair, teased her, and eventually had hurt Celest. They had made her cheek bleed with two parallel cuts.

Celest continued to run, and finally came to a stop, opening the door to an 'abandoned' music room and entering. She peaked out the door, seeing the bullies run past, she let out a relieved sigh. Celest had not yet turned around to see what was behind her.

"Hey look boss, A late guest!" Hikaru said, looking over at Celest. Kaoru glanced over as well.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "Celestic Rose, A honour student like Haruhi. She has rare HH blood and a extremely poor family."

Haruhi glanced over along with the twins, about to call out a greeting when Tamaki cut her off.

"So, just like another Haruhi? " He asked with a smile, "Ah, Hello m'lady, what may you be doing here this late?" He asked, taking Celest's hand in his and kissing it.

Celest ripped her hand away, a small blush forming on her face. The simplest of things could make her blush.

Tamaki glanced up at her face, about to say something but then noticed the cut on her cheek. His enthusiasm withered away. "Why are you bleeding?" He asked, worried.

Everyone else glanced over, wondering what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikari, a young looking 16 year old girl walked around, lost. She has long black hair and gentle blue eyes.

Always, she seemed to get lost, walking about and past Celest's bullies. They had turned back and stopped at the 'abandoned' music room 3's door, knowing she had run off in there. They would wait for her to get out, and then teach her a lesson. For what exactly? We may never know.

Celest blinked, rubbing at her bleeding cheek. "I-i-it's ketchup!" She lied lamely with a nervous laugh, "N-not blood!"

Tamaki stood slightly tense, "Ketchup is thick and pasty, unlike blood which is thin and runny," He pointed out.

Haruhi walked over, investigating. She looked pretty concerned for Celest. "What happened?" Haruhi asked with a gentle voice, "Are you being bullied?"

Celest stared at Haruhi, raising her eyebrows slightly. "No!" She squeaked suddenly... Too suddenly. Celest forced a fake smile, rubbing at her cheek again. You could tell the smile was fake. It had absolutely no feeling to it, and her eyes were still glazed with fear.

Haruhi gave her a serious look, obviously not going to be tricked by her lies. "Are you being bullied?" She repeated, still giving Celest a stern look.

Celest finally gave in with a slight pout, glancing down. "T...They won't leave me alone..." Celest muttered sadly.

The twins grinned mischievously. "We can deal with them!" They said in union, glancing over at Honey. The twins knew that Honey could definitely knock out the bullies within a matter of seconds, and still being unharmed. No, that wasn't even a hyperbole.

Honey nodded cutely, hugging Usa-chan slightly. "Who are they?" He asked Celest, glancing over at her. Honey was still acting cute, but his voice had a slightly dark tint to it.

Celest blinked, fidgeting slightly at Honey's voice. "I-i don't know their names... but i'm pretty sure they are right outside the door," She mumbled, glancing at the door with a slightly fearful look.

Honey cracked his knuckles slightly, a small smile playing on his lips. It wasn't like his cute smiles... it was more... devious.

Mori glanced at Honey, and with a nod placed Honey on his shoulders. Mori made his was to the door, giving an unreadable expression to Celest. He then opened the door, looking down on the two, thug like looking bullies.

Kyoya glanced over, looking at their faces and searching suddenly for their names. He found out a few interestingly scary things, Like the one with the ugly scar across his face was a murderer. The scar-faced man only got out of jail because of his family's money.

The other, younger looking one was the scar-faced one's nephew. He had a record of bullying, and one time got sent to jail for breaking someone's arm.

Even though the two both had records... they could not beat Honey.

Celest gave a slightly confused look at Honey. Was he going to really fight off those bullies?

Honey gave a slight glare down to the two bullies, jumping off Mori's shoulders and landing next to them.


	3. Chapter 3

~I'll try to make the stories a bit more longer and descriptive, Sorry... I'm new to this. ^.^~

There was some girlish screams of pain outside the door, Honey probably beating them to a pulp. After a few minutes of screaming and pleading for mercy, it died down and Honey came back in. "Bullying it a no-no!" He said with a cute little smile before walking over to Celest, "Haru-chan can put a Band-Aid on your cheek," He said, glancing over at Haruhi who already had a bandage. Haruhi put it on Celest's cheek, earning a small wince of pain from the girl.

Honey smiled, "They shouldn't bother you anymore!" He promised. Glancing over at his table with cake, he smiled cutely once more and took Celest's hand leading her over to the table. "Do you want some cake? " He asked, "What's your favorite?" Honey added.

Celest blinked sitting down in a chair with a slightly confused expression written on her face. "Cake?" She simply asked, glancing down at the cake. To tell the truth, she's never had cake before, not even on her birthday. Celest's family was always poor, even before her parents died. Celest used to grumble about how everyone else got a cake and presents on their birthday, but she didn't, and her parents would simply reply with 'You should be happy with what you have, not grumble about what you don't'.

The twins glanced over at Celest, blinking, "Don't tell me you've-" Began Hikaru, "Never had cake before?" Kaoru finished. "Haruhi has even had cake before, you must be a really poor commoner..." Hikaru murmured under his breath, glancing over at Haruhi. Kaoru prodded Hikaru in the side, "Hikaru, You might offend them!" Kaoru warned, glancing at the two.

Celest didn't seem to be offended, but Haruhi seemed slightly annoyed, although not showing it. Haruhi glanced down at Celest, "You've really never had cake before?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I wonder how bad her family has it if she's never had cake before? What about at birthday parties?

Celest shook her head, "Never," Celest confirmed glancing down at the cake and taking a fork. She cut a small piece of the cake and then put it in her mouth. After a moment of a simply blank look, she smiled suddenly, "It's yummy!"

Tamaki smiled, walking over and putting an arm around Celest, "Would you like me to feed you the rest, through a kiss?" He asked, smiling flirty and raising an eyebrow. Of course, he would probably get all sad when Celest shot that down.

"What? No... That would be gross," Celest said, trying to move away from his arm, and by doing so almost getting out of the chair. She wasn't all that mushy gushy kind of girl, but she did blush very easily that it wasn't even funny. Celest wasn't blushing at the moment, but one could easily grow on her face.

Tamaki pouted, enthusiasm withering like a flower before going into his dark corner, obviously upset, But... What didn't upset Tamaki? "She thinks I'm gross...'' Tamaki whined sadly.

Celest blinked in confusion, standing and glancing over at him, "Did... I say something wrong...?" She asked in confusion, glancing over to the twins for advice on what to do, but the twins only gave a mischievous smile. Celest then glanced over to Kyoya, looking confused still. Kyoya didn't seem to notice, too sucked in to whatever he was doing on the computer, although glancing up once he felt that she was staring at him, "Don't worry, he's always like this, he will recover soon," Kyoya simply said before glancing back down to the computer.

Kyoya was in deep thought at the moment. For a while now, he had been thinking of adding girls, and Celest was obviously an easy choice. He could probably convince Tamaki that Haruhi would dress up as a girl if they allowed girls into the host club.

Hugging Usa-chan with one hand, Honey climbed up Mori and sat on his shoulders, smiling cutely down at everyone. "I'm glad you like the cake, Celly-chan!" He exclaimed happily.

Celest smiled as well, but blushed slightly at the new nickname. She glanced down at the cake and ate the rest quickly before standing up, "I think i have to go..." She said, glancing at the clock silently. Celest had to go get her stuff from her classroom, the whole reason the bullies even got to her anyways was because she had left her stuff in the classroom when she left to go to the restroom.

Kyoya would ask Tamaki about inviting Celest to join later, maybe tomorrow or maybe in five minutes, for it was getting pretty late, and soon everyone would have to go. Actually, they were still waiting for Honey's cousin to arrive, Wherever she was at the moment. Maybe he could invite her to join as well.

Tamaki stood up, glancing over at Celest, "A gentleman should accompany a beautiful lady like you to your classroom," he said, wrapping an arm around Celest again and smiled a her. "Plus, we wouldn't want any more bullies to attack the princess," Tamaki added, taking her hand and kissing it. Suddenly, he blinked and smiled a bit brighter, "Aw~ You're blushing!" Tamaki declared loudly, poking Celest's cheek.

Hikaru and Kaoru muttered something about being a show off before walking over and each linking an arm with Celest's, hauling her away from Tamaki, "See you later Tamaki!" Hikaru laughed, Dragging Celest out of the room with Kaoru's help.

Tamaki pouted, "No fair!" Tamaki grumbled before going back into his dark corner sadly.

The twins hauled Celest off to her class, Surprisingly having the exact same class with her. They set the confused and dazed Celest down, and Celest blinked a few times in confusion before going over to the back corner and picking up her stuff, "Thanks..." She mumbled, smiling softly and simply. Celest was about to say something else, when suddenly one of her bags meowed, and something popped it's head out of the bag.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Kaoru and Hikaru were confused as they suddenly heard a meow from Celest's bag. "It's a cat!" Kaoru declared, grinning as he picked up the cute little kitten out of the bag. Celest flinched slightly, watching as the cat suddenly sratched him. She ripped the kitten away from him quickly to prevent any more injuries, "H-hazel... you shouldn't do that..." Celest scolded the kitten.

The kitten was a small tortishell with hazel eyes, and a half-bitten off tail. Hazel (The cat if you were wondering) also had many scars from fights.

Kaoru rubbed his cheek where he was scratched, suddenly starting up a little act with HIkaru like they would in the host club to get girls to squeal, "H-hikaru... The cat hurt me..." Kaoru whimpered, glancing over to his brother with innocent eyes. Hikaru frowned, bringing Kaoru closer into a hug, "It's okay Kaoru..." Hikaru murmured to his brother, "I can make the pain go away..."

Now, of course, they were suspecting a squeal or something from Celest, but instead, she gave them a weird look. Much like one that Haruhi used to give them from their little act, a face that said 'What are you doing?!'.

Celest continued to give them that look before pulling out some bandages, "Sorry, Hazel... uhm... well..." She paused. She wasn't too great at talking to anyone, her being anti-social and all, "She doesn't like guys..." Celest mumbled, "Hazel's really protective over me..."

Hikaru simply grinned, "I see.." He said, taking the bandage away from her and placing it on Kaoru's cheek. "Isn't that better Kaoru?" He asked, still grinning as his brother nodded, "Thank you borhter..." Kaoru whispered, grinning slightly as he waited to see Celest's reaction. Celest didn't seem to mind this little conversation between the two, but still didn't squeal, or blush, or faint... Nothing of those sorts. She was different from most girls... once again, comparing to Haruhi, Like Haruhi. This gave the two a devious plan, yes, they would try and make this girl squeal... somehow... she would squeal.

Finally breaking the silence, Kaoru looked at Celest with a gentle look, "You know, we could escort you home so we can protect you if those bullies come back," Kaoru pointed out, glancing to his brother, "Yeah!" Hikaru chimed, grinning again mischievously. Celest shook her head swiftly... A bit too swiftly, "N-no it's fine..." Celest said quietly, glacning down swiftly. Surely, with them seeing her house which is in such poor quality, and is so tiny... They would think less of her. Less than 'just a commoner' more like 'the porest commoner in the world'.

Hikaru cocked an eyebrow slightly, before grinning, "We could atleast take you half-way!" He said, "It would be dangerous to leave you out there all alone!" Kaoru agreed, grinning like his brother. The two twins were like a mirror image, actually, with their grins and poses. The only thing diffrent was their hair... Hikaru's swept one way, Kaoru's the other. _Well... _Celest thought, pondering over it, _It would be a danger to my family if i led those bullies home... _She thought, sighing slightly before glancing up at them, "I-if you wouldn't mind..." She said quietly, smiling simply and glancing back to the ground. Celest glanced down to the ground to much... Like she was too nervous, too shy... The twins could have fun pranking this girl. She would be too easy to prank and make blush..

"We haven't walked to our house for a long time!" Kaoru chimed, glancing at his brother, who nodded in agreement, "Yeah... This will be fun!" Hikaru laughed, turning towards the door, "Let's go!"

Celest nodded, exitting the room slowly, and then next the school. She was very quiet, although not suspiciously quiet like when the twins were planning something devious.

She stumbled slightly upon exitting the school, tired, and still quite shocked upon being bullied and meeting the host club. To tell the truth, she didn't even remember where she lived through the shock. Her stumbling and tired gaze was making the twins slightly worried for her mental and emotional health. Really, earlier on they should have worried about this, instead of making Tamaki wither like a flower. "Are you-" "Okay?" Kaoru finished, glancing to his brother before back to Celest, whom nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm fine..." She said quietly, barely even audible. Obviously, she was pondering deeply over something, as suddenly she shuddered. Celest was obviously getting tired, worried as she was, she wouldn't remember where she lived for a while.  
Hikaru cast a worried glance to his brother, before glancing back to Celest, "Maybe it would be better if you spent the night at our house?" Hikaru suggested with a shrug. Their mother would be leaving right as they got there, and probably question why they were letting a commoner other than Haruhi into the house.

Celest glanced back at the twins, a greatful expression appearing on her face, "I-is that okay...? "She asked, and both twins grinned, "Of course! I wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't!" He pointed out, glancing off in the direction their mansion was, just as Celest smiled brightly, "T-thank you..." She whispered shyly, pausing to take a few steps back, so she was now following them, and the twins began to walk on...


	5. Note to readers

Hey guys! Sorry for the inactivity and stuff! I went on a trip to austin for a month and a half and whenver i got back my computer had started freaking out in stuff! I promise i was about to add another chapter. :(  
I was almost done with chapter 5 and already had an idea for Chapter 6 but now i have to start over. Sorry!  
-Celest


End file.
